1. Field
The present invention relates to a terminal device, a time adjusting method of the terminal device and a communication system, and more particularly to a terminal device which includes a time measuring unit for measuring time and adjusts the time measuring unit based on time information obtained from another device, a time adjusting method of the terminal device and a communication system which includes a plurality of terminal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal device (for example, a personal computer) which is connected to a network such as the Internet incorporates a time measuring unit which measures time therein in general, and the terminal device performs various operations based on time measured by the time measuring unit. For example, the terminal device performs operations such as updating of an application installed in the terminal device or the collection of log data at predetermined times.
Accordingly, when an error occurs between time measured by the time measuring unit and actual time, it is necessary to adjust the time of the time measuring unit.
With respect to a method for performing time adjustment of a terminal device connected to a network, an NTP (Network Time Protocol) has been used most popularly. In this method, respective terminal devices obtain data on reference time from an NTP server which measures the reference time, and each terminal device adjusts time of a time measuring unit incorporated therein to the reference time (for example, see JP-A-2004-117231 (patent document 1)).